Stupid In Love- Janoskians Fan Fic
by ItsKamilahM
Summary: Skylar has fallen in love but she isn't sure who with. With the help of her best friends, The Janoskians, she fights to get through the rough time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I felt like writing a Janoskian fan fiction. So here is the intro. I hope you guys like it. I would like to know what you think so please leave a review:)**

I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly looking away,disgusted at what was looking back at me.  
Soft whimpers slipped out of my mouth with every step I took. Pain filling my body like never before. After removing my clothes I lay my bruised body into the bath of warm water. Salty little droplets flowed down my flushed cheeks as I reminisced on the events that occurred earlier that day.

_**"I kissed him.**_" I blurted out, unable to keep the secret in. The guilt had been eating me away, day by day.  
_"What?_" He said turning to face me.  
_"I kissed him."_ I said repeating myself, inching away from him.  
_"I heard you the first time."_ He replied, his fist growing red as his nails dug into his palm. "When?"  
I sat there in silence not wanting to answer because I knew what his reaction would be.  
_"I ASKED WHEN?!_" He shouted, his voice filled with anger.  
_"Last week."_ I quickly answered bowing my head.  
_"And you're only just telling me?"_  
I stayed silent.  
_"ANSWER ME!"_ He screamed shoving my head up forcefully.  
_"I'm sorry."_ I quickly apologized.  
Tears began to pour.  
_"What the fuck are you crying for you stupid little bitch?!"_

I was sucked back into the reality when my phone started vibrating. I glimpsed over to see the caller ID,_** 'Lukey 3'**_  
This was probably the thirtieth time he has tried to call me in the past hour. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, especially him. Who obviously can't take a fucking hint. I just rolled my eyes before turning my phone off. A big sigh escaped my lips before I slipped underwater.  
-


	2. The Tickle Monster

Stupid in Love Chapter 2

"Beau, don't you dare." I said, stepping further and further away. "Join Beau's army then." he smirked inching closer to me.  
"No..." I was now standing behind the Brooks' sofa while Beau stood in front. "I'm giving you five more seconds to join Beau's army or else..."  
I glance over at Jai who was chillin in a bean bag. He blew me a cheeky kiss so I winked at him then turned back to Beau and said "Never..." while sticking my middle finger up.  
"Ooo you wanna get sassy with me? Alright. I didn't want to have to do this but...Come here you sexy beast!" He screamed as he jumped over the sofa like a ninja. For the next ten seconds he chased me around their living room while Jai just watched us in amusement. Luckily, Luke walked into the living room just as I reached the doorway so I hid behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.  
"Woah! What's going on?!" Luke asked.  
"He's tryna rape me!" I giggled.  
"You wish babe now step out of the way Luke."  
"Okay." "NOOOO!" I yelled as Luke tore my arms from his body then ran over and jumped on Jai.  
"FUCK! That hurt you know!" Jai said while pushing him off.  
"Pussy." I heard Luke mutter.  
"You're such a cunt Luke."  
"I know baby. That's why you love me."

"SILENCE PEASANTS!" Beau shouted causing me to jump because I didn't realise he was so close to my face. "FUCK! Are you trying to deafen me?!"  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance to join my army.  
I stared into his piercing green eyes speckled with brown. I felt the warmth of his surprisingly minty fresh breath on my skin. For some reason I was finding him really hot which has been happening alot lately. "Well then?" He whispered while his fingers crept up from my hips to my waist which really didn't help the sexual frustration I was feeling right now.  
I just shook my head unable to form any words.  
"Fine. Let the tickling commence." "Beau! STOP!" I screamed trying to push him off me. I was now on the floor dying from laughter as Beau sat on top of me.  
"RAAAAAPE!"  
"SAY YOU'RE IN BEAU'S ARMY SLUT!"  
"SCREW YOU WHORE!"  
"I'll just tickle you until you say you're in Beau's army."  
"NoNo. Please stop Beau. It hurts." Tears started flowing down my flushed cheeks.  
"I don't care. You know what to do for me to stop..."  
"I'll give you a blow job."  
Then he stopped. "I knew that would make you stop." I laughed. I then looked up at him to see his face filled with shock.  
"What?" I asked as I wiped away the tears.  
He cupped my chin before saying, "What happened?"  
"What are y-"  
And that's when I knew what he was talking about. Before he could even say anything else I pushed him off me, grabbed my bag then ran upstairs into the toilet.  
"Shit." I muttered as I looked into the mirror seeing my makeup had run revealing the one thing I tried to keep hidden.  
"Skylar! Open the door!" Beau was now banging on the door. "Please. Let me in." His voice the softest it's ever been. "Don't go through this alone. I care about you."  
" Are you alone?" I asked through all the sniffling.  
"Yes. Now please let me in."  
"It's already unlocked."  
As soon as he walked in he pulled me into his arms not wanting to let go.  
"What happened?" "I don't know Beau.I really don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" He pulled away.  
"We were in be-"  
"Oh God,don't tell me you slept with him..."  
"No. Shut up and listen."  
So I started telling him the story of how I got a black eye. 


	3. Safe In His Arms

After confiding in Beau, we laid in his bed together in silence. My head resting in the crook of his neck while his strong arms snaked around my waist and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. Like nothing in the world could harm me, not even... **him**.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beau asked, breaking the twenty minute silence.

I nuzzled my head deeper, planting soft kisses on his neck trying to distract him.

"Sky...Stop." He moaned but shrugged my head off his shoulder.

" Why?" He asked again, tipping my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I was embarrassed..." I confessed looking away.

"But why? You have nothing to be embarrassed about Skylar." He gripped my chin again. "You did nothing wrong. That **cunt** did." He said through gritted teeth.

"Calm downBeau."

"**HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE...he...**he hit..you."

"Ouch Beau! You're squeezing me too hard!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized loosening his grip on my waist.

"It's okay." I smiled sweetly at him.

"No it's not Sky. It's all my fault...**this**... happened to you." He stretched his hand up stroking the bruise with his thumb causing me to flinch away.

I brushed away the tear that rolled down his flushed cheeks. This was the first time I had ever seen Beau cry emotionally and not because of a Dare Sunday.

"I'm s-" But before he could finish his sentence, I leaned in and planted a kiss on his soft,pale pink lips. I sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his hips. He took a firm grip of my derriere, pushing my body against his as he stood on his knees before placing me gently on his bed so that he was on top of me. His hands slipped from my bum, sliding it down my thigh then up my dress to my waist, where they belonged.

He caressed my skin as his lips moved to my neck then he started sucking on my skin which sent my hormones through the roof.

A moan rippled from my lips and I could feel him smirk against my skin as he continued to give me a hickey.

My phone buzzed causing Beau to pull away,interrupting our moment. He reached across to the table next to the bed to get it for me. His face turned from a smirk to a grimace.

He pressed a button and the phone stopped buzzing. By the look on his face I knew who it was.

"So, where were we?" Beau smiled hovering over my body but I pushed him away.

"Stop."

"Why? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do... But I have a boyfriend." I reminded myself and him, then my phone started buzzing again.

Beau went to reach for it but I stopped him.

"Hello" I answered "I'm sorry. Luke was being an annoying a-...Sorry...yeah...Okay...I'll be there.. Yeah. Love you too." I said softly.

"Love you too?" Beau scoffed before getting up. "I can't believe you just said that to that..that monster."

"I love him Beau." I said while fixing myself.

"Oh so that's why we were just passionately making out two minutes ago. Great way to show you love him."

Tears started to build at the brim of my eyes.

"You're right. This was a mistake. I have to go."

"Fine. Go be with him. Let him abuse you again since you seem to want him to."

My mouth parted slightly in shock as the tears gushed down.

"Fuck. Skylar... I'm s-"

"Save it Beau." I said while walking away but he grabbed my wrist pulling me into a kiss and I couldn't help but kiss him back but after a minute or two I pushed him away.

"Goodbye Beau."


End file.
